Nobody Knows
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: The well stood bathed in the moonlight. I walked across the clearing, and sat on the lip. I was never to climb out of here again. Tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them back.I cannot be selfish. I'm not even supposed to be here.


A/N; My 2nd Pink-fic of my 7-part series (none having to do with the others). Sad ficcy based on the song "Nobody Knows". Sad song; sad fic. But, still good. Dudes, this is my first depressed fic. I guess it would be a little ironic to say "Enjoy" but, still; enjoy.

Disclaimer; Haven't we already established that I own nothing? Why do you insist on breaking my heart so?

P.S.- I'm writing this thing off the top of my head, so it may turn out all depressing, and it may not. I'm kinda in a crabby mood (lower-back problems and school), but, you know me; I love InuKag. Love em, love em, love em. I do. But, you know... I've been depressed recently, and just got over it, so... yeah. I don't know. I just don't know. So read, and I'll... write.

**Nobody Knows**

He's gone again.

To see _her_, of course. Why else would he go? Why else would he rip my heart clean in two without a second glance? He wouldn't.

Unless it had to do with Kikyou. Then, he goes, unknowingly running with my heart, and never glances back. That's how it always is. But this time, I would not follow him. I couldn't follow him. If I did... then, he would surely find me... and, even if he didn't... I just couldn't stand seeing him with her like that. Not again. Not again.

Without a sound, I stand up and walk away from my sleeping friends. Well... four of them, at least.

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows but me_

_that I sometimes cry_

_If I could pretend that I'm asleep_

_when my tears start to fall_

_and I peek out from behind these walls_

_I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows, no_

I used to be afraid of the dark. Now, though, I welcomed it wholly. The cool night air seemed to brush away the tears that fell from my eyes. He hated my tears. But now, with her, he couldn't care less if I cried. The sound of the woods comforted me in the way that the sound of the ocean would comfort a sailor. The swaying of the trees matched the rythm of my heart, and the branches hit each other in the steady beat that my tears were falling.

Thoughts were unable to escape my mind as I had nothing to distract me from them; just walking. But I would not follow him; I refused. So the thoughts came flooding in.

Of course he would run to her; why should he have to stay here? I mean, it's not like my love for him is requited! Of course it isn't. What reason would he have for loving me? I'm the reincarnation... the copy. I'm not the real deal; not what he wanted. He wanted Kikyou... and I'm just holding him back. I'm just the shard collecter; I can hardly even fight. He has to save me constantly. I'm just dead-weight. Kikyou could do my job better. Maybe I should just get her to join our group; I could go back to my own era... live a normal life... I'm sure InuYasha would be happier. His love by his side, commencing with the search for the sacred shards. I would be forgotten the minute I introduced Kikyou to my friends.

But maybe that would be for the better.

_Nobody likes_

_Nobody likes to lose that inner voice_

_The one I used to hear_

_before my life made a choice_

_But I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows_

The thought turned into an idea (A/N; there IS a difference, people. Go look it up), and the idea turned into a plan. I would ask Kikyou to take my place. Of course; why hadn't I thought of it before? InuYasha and Kikyou could pick up where they had left off, and so could I. The plan was so simple; heartwrenching, but simple.

Turning on my heel, I turned back in the direction of camp, so as to follow him. Screw my previous refusal; it was time to put things back the way they should have been long ago.

_Baby, oh this secret's safe with me_

_there's no where else in the world _

_that I could ever be_

_And baby_

_don't it feel like I'm all alone_

_who's gonna be there _

_after the last angel has flown_

_and I've lost my way back home_

_I think nobody knows, no_

_Nobody knows_

There they are. I almost retreat, but then stand my ground. No. It's time to put things the way they should be. I clear my throat to announce my presence. InuYasha's ears (how I shall miss those ears) swivvled in my direction, and his head followed. Kikyou gave me a death glare. I walk out from my place in the bushes and up to InuYasha.

"InuYasha... I guess... you won't be wearing these anymore."

His surprised gaze didn't sway my decision, and I brought the enchated beads over his head, and dropped them into his clawed hand. Turning to Kikyou, I took the small container of jewel shards from their place around my neck and handed them to her.

"I give my position to you, Kikyou."

_You won._

"I know you'd be happier with InuYasha by your side, and he, by yours."

_Don't rub it in._

"I know my place now. I was just a shard-collector. But now, I realise, you'd make a much better companion than I could."

_You're lucky._

"I wish you well."

_Nobody cares_

_it's win or loose,_

_not how you play the game_

_an the road to darkness has a way_

_of always knowing my name_

_But I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows_

"I'm going home, InuYasha. I wish you well, too. Be happy."

_Forget me, but don't forget me, you know?_

His golden eyes remained stunned. Was he surprised that I was opening the perfect passage for him willingly? Was he surprised by his good fortune? I turned away and began to retreat.

"Oh, and Kikyou? Be good to Shippo. He needs a mother more than anything, and Kirara is only transformed half of the time. Watch over him. Protect him."

With that, I left.

And that was it.

I was never coming back.

Shippo stirred when I entered the campsite. He rose groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Shh, Shippo."

He laid his head back on Kirara's abdomen and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, my Shippo. Be brave. Be strong."

"Goodbye Sango. You were like a sister to me. I'll never forget you."

"Miroku, you lecherous, lovable monk. Be good to Sango."

My goodbyes had been said. My bag had been packed. I began the journey to the well.

_No, no, no, no_

_Baby, oh this secret's safe with me_

_there's no where else in the world _

_that I could ever be_

_And baby_

_don't it feel like I'm all alone_

_who's gonna be there _

_after the last angel has flown_

_and I've lost my way back home_

The well stood bathed in the moonlight. I walked across the clearing, and sat on the lip. I was never to climb out of here again. Tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"I cannot be selfish. Everything will be better now. I'm not even supposed to be here."

"No, you're not," growled a voice from behind me. "You should be at camp, asleep."

My bangs hid my eyes from view.

"You know what I meant, InuYasha."

"Why did you do that?"

"It's for the better."

"How is it for the better?"

"You can be with Kikyou now. She's much better with an arrow, and... you love her."

"You are so stubborn, wench."

I smiled a little.

"No one will call me wench in my time. That's your thing."

"Kagome..."

"I just want you to be happy, InuYasha. You'll be happy with her."

"Who says I'm not happy with you?"

"Who said you were?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked me in the eye.

"Who said I... didn't love someone else?"

_And I know nobody knows_

_No no no no, no no_

_Nobody knows, no_

_No no no no no no_

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend_

_I'll wake up and start all over again_

_When everybody else is gone_

_No no no_

He tilted my face upward with his clawed hand and gently touched my lips to his. No description in a romance novel could ever amout to the feeling his lips on mine brought. Static and fireworks didn't even amount. I don't even think heaven could. He pulled away and handed the jewel shards back to me.

"These belong to you."

He also handed me the enchanted beads. I gave him an odd look and he shrugged. So, I looped them around his neck.

"You know you'll regret that tomorrow."

He smiled and replied,

"Maybe so. But I would've regretted it if I didn't. It just didn't feel right without them on."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I always have."

"Kagome..."

"And... now... I don't know if..."

"Kagome? Don't worry. I love you."

I smiled at him. Sometimes, even if plans go wrong, they work out for the better.

I'll sleep well tonight, in the arms of my InuYasha.

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows the rythm of my heart_

_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_

_and the world is asleep_

_And I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows..._

_but me._

_Me_


End file.
